Ghosts on the Beach
by Tridentsandsugarcubes
Summary: They say if you listen closely, you can still hear the sounds of the two lovers lost walking the beach at night. In a world torn by violence and fear, love is the only escape. But if you can't have this, are you better off dead anyways? Rated t because it's the hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

** (A/N) Sooooooo hey world of fanfic, this is my AM (after Mockingjay) story of poor poor Annie Odair. It's going to start a little before Finnick dies, so maybe it's not 100% AM. It's in Annie's POV, so sorry if it's bad, I can't write for a "crazy" person quite well. If you like it, review! Or if you don't like it, review!**

**Disclaimer: Yesterday I was walking around school, wondering why no one wanted my autograph. Then I remembered I didn't write the Hunger Games, I'm still not Suzanne Collins:(**

"Mrs. Odair, I have some good news," the doctor said. "You're pregnant."

I let out a little yelp of excitement and looked down at my tummy. There was a little person growing inside of me. I was going to be a mommy. Finnick was going to be a daddy! Oh my dear, wonderful Finnick! I imagined the moment when he would come home, and take me in his arms. I would put my cheek on his and whisper, "I'm going to have a baby!"

He would sweep me off my feet and twirl me until the doctors made him stop. He would hug me and kiss me. I know I'm being selfish, but I wish he didn't have to fight in this stupid war. "I have to," he said stubbornly when I told him this, "For you, for my parents, for everyone. I'm sorry."

It would be okay though, I made him cross his heart that he would come back. I loved him, he couldn't leave me. Just my excitement of seeing him and of the baby helped the nightmares go away just a bit. It allowed me to grasp on my sanity hard, the hardest it had ever been without Finnick.

When the time rolled around for them to come home, I was bursting in excitement. We had won the war! Our baby could be safe from The Hunger Games. As soon as I thought of this, everything began to slip. I struggled to cling on to reality, but visions of Tatum's death plagued me. Finnick, I thought, hold on for Finnick.

Soon hovercrafts were entering the hangar. People poured out of them, hugging their friends and family. As more hovercrafts arrived, the less crowded it became, everyone going away to celebrate. As they left, the feeling of despair and hopelessness became more and more prominent. The last hovercraft pulled in and Finnick wasn't on it. Katniss was though. "Katniss, where's Finnick?" I asked hopefully.

She burst into tears. "He... He's dead!" She sobbed.

No, this couldn't be true. She must be joking. I looked at Peeta to confirm this. He shook his head. Peeta doesn't joke like that.

I was falling. Back into the arena. Then I was frozen. It was the scene I had seen so many times before. But it was Finnick. My precious Finnick. The mutts, those terrible mutts, were clawing his beautiful face. He was screaming and writhing in pain. I was screaming too. Then the cannon went off. I was alone in the darkness.

**(A/N) Sometimes I hate Suzanne Collins for this terrible thing. I cried during the book. Don't go away now, I'll try to update the other two parts by the end of this week. Btw, who thinks Sam Clafin won't be a good enough Finnick?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Yay part two is up! I hope you liked part one! Expect one other part and I will be doing many more Finnick/Annie stories because I am the biggest Odesta shipper ever!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys but no matter how hard I wish, I can't seem to become Suzanne Collins.**

__It's a day after I found out my love was dead, and reality seemed to be kicking in. I find myself daydreaming for Finnick to come home. I keep needing to remind myself that he was gone. He was gone forever. And forever is too long for me. I am slipping, worse than all the other times. My heart seems to be eternally aching. Why can't I just be dead!

At first they locked me up for being crazy and suicidal. I can't leave my little baby though. Not that I would get to keep him. Without Finnick I'm too mentally troubled to take care of another person. I can't do anything without Finnick. I can't eat, not when he never will again. I can't sleep, not when his pain plagues my dreams. I am alone for my thoughts and nightmares to kill me slowly.

I have an idea. Once I heard an old tale about life after death, in a place once called Heaven. Where everyone can be safe and together forever. A place like this seemed like a great place to be. Although it was far-fetched, I couldn't live without my Finn for much longer anyways.

I began to hatch a plan.

**(A/N) Sorry I lied, this will be a four part fanfic. Please review, I would love to hear from you! Btw, I'm doing a SYOT so PM me your tributes! **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Here's chapter three! This one is a little longer. Sorry it took such a while, my computer is being a bad boy and needs to go to time out. Well I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: In case you were wondering, I still haven't taken The Doctor's tardis back in time to write any of The Hunger Games books before Suzanne Collins, so I don't own them.**

It's eight months after my Finnick dies, and I haven't spoken a word to anyone. Johanna comes with the doctors everyday. She's going to keep our baby, since apparently I still can't take care of a baby. I'm not crazy. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I promise I'm not. Finnick was the only one who ever believed me though.

I'm sitting on a hospital bed, as I always do. I haven't gotten up since... It happened. I feel a suddenly pain in my lower stomach, then proceed to wet myself. Only it isn't urine, my water broke. I gasp and start yelling nonsense and the doctors rush in. They probably think I'm going to go off on another psychotic rampage. "My... It... Broke!" I gasped out. Then for some reason or another, I started to cry.

This confused them. They seemed annoyed yet relieved that I was talking. Jo bursted in through the door. "Ann, what is it?"

The doctor says, "She still seems to be in pain over her loss and it must be another flashback."

"No. Jo," I was in too much pain to keep talking.

I pointed at my stomach, hoping she would get it. "The baby?" She asked.

I nodded. She smacked the main doctor in the head. "Her water broke you idiot!" She said.

I was soon surrounded by doctors and nurses. After a painful hour or so, I was holding my baby. Our beautiful baby. I began to cry more. Finnick would never get to hold this baby. He would never have a real mother and father. I clung on to the side of the bed with my legs and strengthened my grip on the baby. I could not dare to reenter my mind now.

Jo, who was sitting next to me in a chair the whole time, grasped my shoulder. "What ate you going to name it?" A nurse asked.

Jo shot her a look. "**His** name is going to be Finn, right Annie?"

At the sound of his name, I started sobbing. Johanna took the baby from me. "It's okay, I promise."

"N-no it's not!" I shouted at her.

"I know what it feels like. I wish I could tell you it will get better, but it's not going to. We just need to keep on going, focus on today! Look, your baby's opening his eyes."

I took my hands down from my face. His eyes were a sickly familiar bright green. I heard a women scream, I assume it was me. Then I'm lost again.

_I was sitting in a boat, fishing. I was only seven, but my brother Stuart was sick and mom and dad had to work at the market. So I was fishing for dinner. I hadn't caught a thing and was scared we would all be hungry tonight. I looked up from my pole and saw him sitting there._

_He was easily the most beautiful person I had ever seen. His sandy brown hair and deep tanned face. His dimples brought out his pearly white teeth. Then, there were his eyes. They were green, deeper green than the sea. I recognized him as being Finnick Odair, he was a grade above me in school. "Hi, my name's Finnick!" he said cheerfully. "Looks like you don't have anything, but you can have some of mine. This isn't such a good place to fish, but if you come here again tomorrow, I'll show you a really good one."_

_Then he rode his boat off into the sunset_

At that time, I called it a start of a friendship. If I had been a little older, I would have called it falling in love. Now, I call it the biggest mistake of my life. But it was too late.

I needed to escape this pain. As soon as the baby could live without a real mother, I was going to do it.

I was going to be with my Finnick again soon.

**(A/N) REVIEW! I know people are reading this, so actually review too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(A/N)_**** Here is the last part of my story. I hope it makes you cry. Maybe you already guessed what Annie's going to do. Well, please please please review! I know over eighty people have read this, so why have only three people reviewed? **

_One year later_

The smell of the salt water permeates through my nostrils. I breathed in the sea breeze for the first time in a few years. I was home. But I didn't want to go home, I couldn't without him. I reminded myself that within a few days I would be with him again. I believed this full heartedly.

Johanna stepped off the hovercraft beside me. She pinched her nose. She was a forest girl, the strong salt of the air stung her nose. A weird little noise slipped out of my mouth. It was a mix between a sob and a cry of happiness. But the feelings I had were the opposite of happy.

She was holding our baby. Technically, Finn was hers, but did she carry him around inside of her for nine months? No. Did Finn have the eyes of her late husband? No.

District four was a ghost town. No one was here. It was the fourth stop on our funeral trip. It was to honor all those who died in the games or in the war. Including my own foolish Finnick. We were to be staying in the Victor's Village, but I ran to my old home with my bag instead.

I slammed the door behind me. My house was covered in a layer of cobwebs and dust. I sat on the floor and cried and cried. After awhile, I looked up and saw all the photographs.

One had my mom and dad. They died because of me. Then them again with my five brothers and sisters. They also died because of me. Another had my friends Tatum and Cally. Tatum died because of me, and who knows what happened to Cally. It would be a safe bet to say she was dead because of me. Then there was Finnick and I. He was dead for me. He was dead because he was stupid and thought he was saving me. What he didn't ever think was his death would kill me anyways.

Then came the screams. Mom, dad, all my brothers and sisters, Tatum**((A/N) Tatum is the guy who died in Annie's games in my story.)**, and Finnick. Finnick's was the loudest. I blacked out and evebtually fell asleep.

I woke up to Johanna shaking me. "Come on Ann, we need to go to the funeral!"

Finn and her were already clad in their black. "I-I'm coming," I said shakily, although I had no intention of going. "Can I hold Finny for a second?"

Johanna nodded and handed him over reluctantly. I pulled him close and whispered so only he could hear me. "I love you baby. I need to go now. Have a good life. Promise me you will never grow up and fall in love foolishly. I love you."

A tear slipped out of my eye. I wiped it away. There would be no second thoughts about what I was about to do. I handed him over to Johanna. "Thanks, for everything. I'll meet you down there soon. Go on. Goodbye, take good care of him," I said.

What else do you say to someone when you are about to do something like me? It won't matter soon. I watched them walk out the door and moved on. I felt so close to Finnick. Soon I would be with him again. My heart ached for him to pull me close and never let me go, not for all eternity.

I remember in grade school reading _Romeo and_ _Juliet. _They had it lucky. Not like we did. Oh well, different story, same tragic ending. I grabbed a rope and the heaviest thing I could find. I walked out to the beach and soaked in the last bit of life I could stand. Then I tied the rope to my ankle and the other end to my heavy thing. Then I jumped into the tossing, turning sea.

-They say two ghost now haunt that beach, but they are two happy ghost. Two ghosts that can now be together for eternity, while in life, they could only be apart. With nothing left in life to worry about, their love could finally be real. Death is usually painful, but in the case of these two, they are free.


End file.
